


转存

by daliandanzi



Category: wl - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliandanzi/pseuds/daliandanzi





	转存

雪国记

九号城外是漫长的海岸线，天地遥遥没有边际。列车在凌晨时分悄悄驶出站台，纷纷扬扬的雪片从云间砸下，短短几分钟时间，赵云澜见窗棂上积满了白雪，他透过朦胧的玻璃往外看，海岸线是黑的，混杂在列车哐啷哐啷响声中的是在天地间横冲直撞的风声，它们呜咽着吹过黑暗的波浪，吹上冷寂的海岸线，吹到赵云澜与沈巍乘坐的列车上，吹散了积在车顶上的白雪。  
他们一行人很快就会驶离海岸线向着山林深处去了，遥远的雪国深藏在千重山岭之内，旅途漫长，风尘仆仆。沈巍在做电力补给，连天的大雪遮天蔽日，太阳能所采集的电力不足以支撑他的供给，所以只得每天夜里靠着列车上燃烧的煤堆来补足电力。赵云澜披着毯子跑进来陪他，沈巍靠墙坐着，身上穿着单薄的背心，他身后的接电口皮肤上微微亮着，赵云澜挨着他身边坐下。  
沈巍这个初代仿生人因为高攻击高能动力，需要的电量远超后续几代设计上改进为节能模式的仿生人，而冷热的感知设计也是存在缺陷的，此时在寒冷的列车上，单薄的背心没有让他丝毫不适，但赵云澜，冷得瑟瑟发抖，裹着的毯子不足以御寒，整个人缩着缩着最后干脆缩进了沈巍的怀里去，沈巍抱着他，充电模式下的他像是块温润发光的暖玉，浑身都透着丝丝的热气。  
列车哐啷哐啷在行进着，赵云澜困得打哈欠，沈巍搂着他，把毯子拉过他的肩膀。窗外雪越来越大，烈风攀过车皮，月亮在云海间出没，跌入山脉以下时沈巍下意识揽紧了胳膊。赵云澜已经睡着了，起伏的胸膛顶在沈巍的小臂上。  
是热的，赵云澜胸膛的温度与雪国大相径庭。世界是风雪肆虐的颠倒错乱，而他与赵云澜，是一方天地间唯一的、不知明天的安宁。  
  
列车在四天五夜后到达目的地，铁轨入了深山，在上百公里的雪松林间出没，最后飞速驶过最后一道狭窄的山谷后进入了新的开阔地——未来新世界的人类从未到达的荒凉地区常年被大雪覆盖，现在由最后一支人类直接指挥的仿生人军队打破了这层寂寞。仿生人军队最高指挥官沈巍从列车上下来，赵云澜在车窗后向外探出头，这个银装素裹的世界迎来了列车带来的新颜色，满目都是白的，他们是黑的。  
队伍在零星散落在山脚下的几片雪松林外驻扎。沈巍的帐篷在雪松林中意外生出的一株红杉下扎根，这棵红杉异常高大，突兀地立在层层叠叠雪松之间，光裸的树杆上挂着冰晶，又冷又湿。整支队伍分成了三个小分队，一支由赵云澜带领驻扎在沈巍附近，赵云澜正在地里生火，他收拢了林中掉落的枯树枝来，打算在帐篷前的空地里生起熊熊的烈火来，沈巍知道他冷，所以也在杉树下收了些枯树给他送过去。第二小队驻守在方才进入雪国的峡谷口，那里光秃秃的只有积雪，仿生人们攀高而上，一部分在山腰处往外延伸的巨石上停留，一部分仍留在山脚下。  
第三小队接受沈巍的安排保护着随军的五名人类军官在与沈巍相隔不过几十米的雪松之间拉起了帐篷——最高指挥官沈巍无法离开人类太远的距离，他生来的使命便是为人类所用，进攻与杀戮，他从头发丝到脚后跟，全是人类所创，皮肉与血液，内里机械动能维持运转的所有器官，都是为杀戮而生的，因此从九号城逃往雪国的旅程他都要和人类形影不离，哪怕到达了白雪皑皑、天地荒芜的目的地，这个使命依然纠缠着他。  
“小巍！”赵云澜在雪地里叫他，火苗已经在赵云澜脚下的那丛乱柴间小小地沸腾起来。沈巍扶了扶眼镜，抱着柴阔步走去。  
他所有的东西都是人类创造并为人类无尽利用，唯独感情不是。  
他期盼感情可以不是。  
  
九号城内战已经长达三年，大批仿生人揭竿而起向人类政府作出反击，沈巍和赵云澜带领仿生人军队和五名人类军官出逃当夜九号城已经成为火海。最后一列车自半夜从站台悄悄驶出时赵云澜也不知道还能不能再回到九号城来，按计划来说他们此趟旅程并不是为了逃亡，而是想要去谋求新生，人类趋近于灭亡，在绝望之际还是依靠了正在反击自己的武器——初代仿生人沈巍带领的军队是他们最后的保护伞，这把保护伞帮他们遮挡着风雪一路往雪国而去，城中幸存之人会等待他们返身来接。  
但是接不到了，赵云澜在到达雪国的第三个凌晨时分清楚地意识到了自己当夜的担心可能即将要成真。他在东方微微泛白时自黑暗的帐篷里睁眼，雪国大地荒芜，常年寂寥无声，赵云澜夜里睡下时所有人都已经入眠，野地里的篝火也熄灭，在噼里啪啦的火苗归于死寂后，这大地上就什么声音都没有了，但是这会儿他清楚地听见帐篷外传来的声音，那是有人深一脚浅一脚踏雪行走的动静。  
兴许是有人在巡逻，赵云澜越听越不对劲，他起身悄悄掀开门帘，微微泛白的天幕下，五名人类军官出了洞穴正从他们这支小队的驻扎帐篷边走过去，赵云澜何等聪明，只这一眼，他就知道对方的目标是往峡谷外去。这五个人全都轻手轻脚，身上背着鼓鼓囊囊的行李，连呼吸都放到了最轻，生怕有一丝动静泄露。  
峡谷外是通往九号城的归途，那里在离开时就已经漫天大火，现在到底是个什么样子了谁也不知道，但可以断定绝对是人间炼狱，暴动的仿生人不会放过任何一个人类，曾经控制世界中心的生物如今都要沦落为科技的阶下囚。赵云澜在这电光火石间就明白了，如果在这样的状况下，好不容易死里逃生的五名人类还要往九号城去，只可能有一个原因——“你们不能走。”赵云澜走出了帐篷，他在雪地里单穿了件睡衣，光脚踩在靴子里，走路踉踉跄跄，出逃的军官面对突然拦路的赵云澜惊慌失措，走在最后面的两个人拽进了背包带子拔脚便想跑。  
赵云澜在机动部队呆了许多年，论战斗力及不上初代仿生人沈巍，但是对付面前几位军官还是可以招架一阵的。他本意不是打架，只是危急存亡时刻，这是最后的人类，不能往注定要死的地狱跑，赵云澜挡在他们面前，军官不敢吵醒军队，来回使了颜色后便更改站位想要制服赵云澜。  
“九号城太危险，你们不能回去。”“赵云澜，我们顾不上这么多了。”话音刚落，为首的人猛地向赵云澜发起冲锋，以这个角度而言，赵云澜如果躲不开就会被他直接推到帐篷旁的那棵雪松上，都不需要什么武器，雪松枝叶上落下的雪马上就会把人给埋了。赵云澜往旁边错开一步，伸手去抓趁机要逃的另一个人，但是他手还没有摸到人的衣角时，那人身后凭空一道利刃闪着寒光劈下，赵云澜伸到半空里的手背上霎时便被糊上了一层滚烫的鲜血。  
那人的脑袋骨碌碌滚进雪地里，脖颈处疯狂用处的血融化了脚底小片的雪，少了脑袋的身体跪进柔软的雪地里，更多的血从衣襟上往下淌。凌晨还有暗星闪烁的天幕下，星光与天边浮起的白光融为一体，不甚明亮，落在荒地上，赵云澜甚至都看不清楚那血是不是红的。他知道人类的血是红的，所以跟前尸体脚下的狭窄区域里应当是红多于白，而他的手上，和面前积雪里溅上的血液，就应当只是白纸上多出的几点墨迹。  
所有人都安静了，试图钳制赵云澜的男人回头去看，沈巍手里的刀尖上还在往下淌着血。这个戴着眼镜，长相漂亮且深邃的初代仿生人穿着件单薄的衬衫站在雪地里，他安安静静地将刀尖冲着地面垂下，扶正了眼镜：“九号城最后一名人类在凌晨四点时被实施绞刑，你们怕我的军队也会暴动。”男人瑟瑟发抖，他们出逃的原因成真，自知不是初代仿生人的对手，颤抖着开始哀求：“人类就剩我们这几个了，你是我们创造出来的，应当给我们留条活路。”  
沈巍只是看了他一眼，这一眼后手起刀落，第二颗人头落到了地上：“你们不能走。”那人头滚到了沈巍的脚边，他微微往后退开，避免鞋上沾染血迹。赵云澜已经顾不上手里的血，他大惊失色呼唤沈巍：“小巍！你在做什么！”  
东方的鱼肚白渐渐爬过山顶，它们穿越云层，如同那夜海岸线而来的夜风吹过万世万物，吹到沈巍与赵云澜的身上来。  
沈巍擦了刀上的血，营地里已经有仿生人听到动静在纷纷起身往他俩所在地方走来，余下的三个人类再不敢往外迈出一步。  
沈巍在如潮水般涌来的军队当中说：“人类已经灭亡，他们不能回九号城，死，也要死在雪国。”  
白光已经迅速蔓延整片天幕，赵云澜在惊慌失措的恐惧里发现能看清地上红与白的痕迹了，他又抬起头，黑夜褪去，天幕白光乍现。  
雪国的天亮了。  
  
1.  
草原的风车顶上有只黑猫。叫这里草原其实是不大合适的，地面植被被黄沙侵蚀绝大部分，多数都是裸露在外的黄土沙丘，蜥蜴爬进爬出，稍不留神就惨死在九号城外零星残留的机械犬爪下。黑猫所在的这支风车底下倒是片小小的绿洲，黄的绿的草甸成了这片原上的稀有物，远处有人在唤黑猫的名字，它转过身来，左眼是金瞳，右眼是银白色的电子眼，人造宝石镶嵌出的瞳孔幽幽放着光。“大庆！你个死猫又跑哪儿去了！”叫大庆的黑猫“喵”一声顺着风车爬了下去。  
赵云澜在基站已经呆了三年。三年前雪国动乱中出逃的五名人类军官死亡，军队里的保守派与激进派仿生人争斗得你死我活，被偷袭的赵云澜左臂齐根斩断，荒凉的雪国里，沈巍拆下损坏的仿生人身上的零件，东拼西凑给赵云澜重装了一只手臂，而后徒步跋涉千里二人才逃出生天。赵云澜对逃亡的记忆已经很模糊了，鱼干被撒在盘子里，大庆从草甸子里窜出来，埋头吃得正欢。他的左手没有覆盖仿真皮肤，整块银白色的金属裸露在外，手腕和手肘是球状模拟关节，接口处缠绕着电线，沈巍很想给他换上好的手臂，可是被仿生人占据的政府不允许向战败者提供任何材料技术支持，所以赵云澜就孤独地带着这条手臂被下放到了九号城电力基站来。  
大庆吃完了鱼干，还留着个鱼尾巴在盘子中央，赵云澜抓着它的脖后颈把整个猫提溜起来：“不准挑食，吃完！”大庆低头看看盘子里的鱼尾巴，又喵喵叫着冲赵云澜挥爪，不愧是生物改造产品，这只全身上下除了电子眼外都是活物的黑猫太有灵性，说不吃就是不吃，赵云澜也拿它没办法，教育不下来就只好放它跑了。  
这里和九号城相距不过十几公里，但却和九号城是截然不同的世界。赵云澜在这里每天的工作就是维护电力基站的正常运转，说好听点还能叫声站长，说难听点——整个基站只有他这一个员工，为了显得没那么寒酸，那就勉强再加上大庆那只死黑猫。仿生人侵占政府后逐步改进九号城的资源供应，这座基站是上世纪淘汰下来的产物，等到九号城里的电力设施完全改进完毕，这里就会成为真正的废弃荒漠。赵云澜叼着烟坐在卡车顶上晒太阳，九号城里的一切都是人造的，包括这个东升西落的太阳，仿生人不需要阳光，但从跟上来说是人类产物，生活当中居然渴求人类的生活方式，也是非常奇妙的事情。  
沈巍在午后三点姗姗来迟，他开着辆吉普车从城里来，赵云澜听见寂静的草原上想起细微的动静时连忙俯身从车顶探身进驾驶室拿出望远镜。他举着望远镜看向九号城，沈巍的那辆黑色吉普车碾过枯草荒原朝着基站驶来。赵云澜很急，他跳下车顶，把望远镜随手扔进副驾驶座，对着倒后镜整理那头乱蓬蓬、几天都没梳过的头发，还装模作样捋一捋更加乱的胡茬，在沈巍的车子驶进基站大门时，他已经靠着车门摆好了样子，沈巍开门下来，他就适时地微笑，眼睛眯着，挥手招呼他的美人：“沈队长！今天可迟了点。”沈巍拎着个小袋子，一路过来的冷峻神色因为看到赵云澜而有了瓦解，他不好意思地笑着：“有点事情耽误了。给你带了种子。”赵云澜挺高兴：“什么种子？”沈巍牵起他：“我也还没看过，进去说。”  
  
自然已经毁了，世界毁灭在科技的火焰下，大庆可能是这世上最后活着的一只猫，它也不完整，它银白色的右眼昭示着科技夺取它生命的开始，此时这只冷冰冰的右眼正在端详着桌上小小一堆种子。大庆低头去嗅，赵云澜眼疾手快把它拎起来直接扔出帐篷，大庆在空中三百六十度转体稳稳落在地上，它恶狠狠冲着赵云澜嘶吼，在赵云澜动手之前迅速跑得没影儿了。  
赵云澜去拨弄这堆种子，形状各异，体积也有大有小。他捻起一颗在手指间端详：“这像是玫瑰花种子？”沈巍对这个毫无研究，他回答不上来：“可能有花种子，也可能有蔬菜种子。黑市商人自己也没法区分，除了杂草外的植物灭绝几十年，谁也没再见过。”“行吧，我悄悄种在电力房背后那个小山坳里，说不定能种出大茄子来！”沈巍看他兴高采烈把种子拢进了布袋子里然后藏进了枕头底下去，完了还在枕头上拍了拍，他那只银色的左手咔哒咔哒作响，落在沈巍眼底，像是一闪而过的流星。  
“九号城很忙？两个星期都没见你影子，我还得帮你祈祷着别是执行任务让人一枪打报废了。”沈巍冲他眨眼，无辜又可怜：“想给你带点什么，就上黑市找种子去了，找了很久。”赵云澜在他身旁坐下，他鬼使神差般用冷冰冰的左手去摸沈巍的脸，这只残缺的手臂上没有任何触感装置，沈巍与人类无异的脸颊落在硬邦邦的金属里，无非也就是石头碰着石头。赵云澜悻悻地缩回左手，换成右手去摸他——沈巍的仿生皮温热，脸颊处也是柔软的，眼前这个初代仿生人具备了所有模拟人类的功能。赵云澜探身过去亲了亲他，两个人的嘴唇与身体温度相去无几，舌尖也是湿漉漉又滚烫的。  
“宝贝儿，你不需要带任何东西给我的，把你这个大美人完整带到我面前来就可以了。”沈巍紧紧抱住他，勒着赵云澜的脊背，把人往自己怀里按。他叩开赵云澜的牙关，去含吮赵云澜的舌头，手从赵云澜的衣摆下摸进去，那件机车夹克又厚又重，像是个盔甲缠在赵云澜身上，沈巍想脱下它，接触到最原本的赵云澜。赵云澜很配合他，直起腰来抬手把夹克和里面的旧T恤全部脱掉，他让自己完整地展露在了沈巍面前，而后便在昏暗的帐篷里喘息着拥在了一处。  
草原上的人造月亮升起来时，帐篷里传出了赵云澜压抑的呻吟声，帐篷顶上晒月亮的大庆的电子眼骨碌碌打转，在赵云澜下次叫出声的时候万分厌恶的另觅他处去了。帐篷里沈巍衣冠楚楚坐在椅子上，赤身裸体的赵云澜被他拥在怀里，一条腿颤抖着支棱在地面上，另一条腿被沈巍揽在臂膀里，沈巍不停在吻他的耳朵和侧脸，右手在他双腿间最为隐秘的地方来回穿行，三根手指埋在艳红色的肉道里抽插着，赵云澜怕掉下去，双手抱着沈巍的脖子，他身前的那根东西高高挺立着，身后又让沈巍玩儿得快要流水，说不上道不明的舒服又难受，可是没法自己来，只能是呻吟着任由沈巍为所欲为。  
“沈巍，沈队长，沈美人，你弄一下我前面，我难受。”沈巍亲他的嘴角，还塞在肉道里的手指恶意的分开了些，赵云澜让这下弄得差点没尖叫出来。“我们不碰它，就这么让它射出来好不好？”科技发展带来的信息网络化让仿生人无所不知无所不晓，赵云澜想沈巍最近可能又因为执行任务连接了什么乱七八糟的网络，今天居然想要用手指插射他。赵云澜呻吟着搂紧沈巍，心想每次沈队长完成什么新鲜任务后遭殃的就总是自己，也不知道沈巍几时能从该死的隐秘机动队退出来一块儿来大草原上种植物，总好过现在这样——“啊！”沈巍的手指戳到了赵云澜的最深处，紧缩地肉壁绞紧作怪的手指，分泌物淅淅沥沥从穴口处落到沈巍的手掌上，赵云澜受不了地惊叫起来，这赤裸裸地草原上除了孤独的人造月亮和寂静的电力基站外，只有他们两人和一只猫，赵云澜已经顾不得大庆了，沈巍玩儿得他内里急速升温，身前的肉根颤颤巍巍吐出粘液来，他再不惊叫出声只怕是要被憋死。沈巍感觉到肉道的抽搐紧缩，知道赵云澜快要到顶了，于是更加快速度，抽插间带出水声，密密麻麻响彻在赵云澜的耳边，赵云澜颤抖着和沈巍接吻，他咬着沈巍的嘴唇，吮吸沈巍的舌头，在最后高潮时像濒临死亡的动物一样从喉咙里吐出声低吟，白花花的体液湿淋淋射满了小腹。沈巍在他的肉道里又温柔的按压了几下后才缓慢地退出来。  
赵云澜在一片空白里愣神了几分钟，缓过劲儿来时就蹬着腿要下地。沈巍放开他，不自然地往椅子后挪开，赵云澜还没从沈巍身上下来就蹭到了沈巍往后挪的原因。每代仿生人都是人类的产物，他们作为死亡的替代品完美复制了所有人类的欲望，爱欲、情欲统统都有，结束了一个，还有下一个——赵云澜的腿根正压在沈巍勃发的双腿间，沈巍脸红透了，耳朵根到脖子，像是烧红的炭。赵云澜笑嘻嘻探手去扯沈巍的裤链，三下五除二就拉掉了裤腰，那根大东西精神抖擞跳出来，甩了赵云澜满手粘液。  
“都不知道你的造物者怎么想的，非得给你这么大根东西，他倒是图了个高兴，最后遭罪的还是我。”沈巍脸红到滴血，他攥着赵云澜的手腕，赵云澜滑到地上在沈巍双腿间跪下来，那根东西就在他眼皮子底下，他轻轻低头舔了下，沈巍力大无比，快把他的手捏碎了。赵云澜安抚性地拍了拍沈巍的手背：“没事，我乐意遭你的罪，你放开，听话。”沈巍慢慢松手，赵云澜上下撸动两下沈巍的东西，而后低头将它含进了口中。  
大庆又跑到了风车顶上去，月亮在旋转的扇叶间忽隐忽现，帐篷里微微透着点光，大庆的电子眼骨碌碌转动半圈，又换那只完好的金瞳去看帐篷。  
看了阵儿觉得无趣，打个呵欠就在风车顶上睡着了。远在十几公里外的九号城里灯火通明，是属于仿生人的混乱动荡的新世界。  
  
2.  
自然生命毁于科技发展，但是变化无常的天气倒是还一如既往。新历七月初时九号城连续暴雨，铺天盖地的雨水持续笼罩整个城池长达月余，这让赵云澜的日常基站维护工作难度加倍。他的左手因为外露的线路老化，在初雨时触水导致电路烧坏了，上次沈巍来的时候给他简单做了修理，答应他等到下次来会想办法找新一点的材料给他替换上。可是沈巍整个月都没来了。  
赵云澜坐在电力房门口面对屋外暴雨愁眉苦脸，到也不是愁左手行动不便，或者工作难度太大，每次去处理外置电闸时就得用保鲜膜裹胳膊，他就是愁沈巍去哪儿了。整个月，三十来天，通讯不通，他又不能冒险回九号城，当初之所以把他派来基站就是因为政府对他下了永久驱逐令，政府给他打上了战败者的烙印，这辈子都不能揭下，他得在草原孤独的基站里一直待到消亡。  
沈巍究竟去哪儿了，隐秘机动队面对的都是击杀反叛者和幸存人类的粗暴任务，从不可能有这么长的对外隔绝时间，谁知道沈巍是不是出了什么意外。赵云澜提过旁边桌上搁着的喷壶往跟前小小花盆儿里喷水，他在里面埋了几粒种子，几个月过去毫无动静，种在房后小山坳里的那些也没有给他带来半点希望，都是死气沉沉地呆在土里，他都怀疑沈巍是受骗买了假种子。  
赵云澜还是充分地、完整地给盆里这点泥土喷上水，然后又把花盆珍而重之摆回头顶的架子。屋外一道黑影从暴雨里窜出来，大庆跃过门槛时猫爪打了个踉跄，在脑袋要栽到地上前，赵云澜眼疾手快给它提起来：“死猫，外面那么大雨你跑什么？”湿透的大庆也不恼，它喵喵叫着甩动尾巴，前爪在赵云澜眼前使劲儿地挥，赵云澜觉得不大对劲，他顺着大庆尾巴翘直的方向向外看，大雨击打屋顶的声音混淆了赵云澜的听觉，这会儿大庆冲进来提醒他，他才后知后觉发现距离电力房几百米距离外的电桩处似乎有些怪异的动静，但这点动静没有给他判断的机会，暴雨里陡然腾起一处火光，赵云澜眼睁睁看着火花在雨里爆开，他大喊一声：“卧槽！”甩开手里的大庆，也顾不上处理左手防水，披了雨衣就向雨里冲。  
基站是不能出丁点差错的，站长大人，赵云澜先生，在基站里养濒死被救下后进行了改造的活猫，又在房子后面的山坳里偷偷种植物，一旦九号城里的仿生人来发现这些玩意儿，那他赵云澜绝对是吃不了兜着走。  
电桩蹦火花的原因很简单，半空里连接电房的电缆承受不住暴雨袭击断裂砸在电桩上，电路大面积短路，电桩里的老古董线路们经不住这么折腾，隔着紧闭的铁板开始在里头炸火花，赵云澜打开电桩的时候都能嗅到糊味儿，接着噼里啪啦又是两朵火花爆在他眼皮子底下。他能怎么办，硬着头皮顶着暴雨也得给修好，这条线路虽然没有直接通进九号城里，但是边缘处断电也极有可能在短时间内被发现，他从口袋里掏起子开始拆电板，本就不大灵活的左手在雨里再度进水，他已经能明显感觉到手腕处像是生锈似的，转动越来越困难。  
必须要在左手完全报废以前把电桩修好，赵云澜焦急地看了眼电力房，大庆已经跑来了，蹲在他肩上，电子眼上的灯光打开，为赵云澜照着深处的线路。  
这都什么破事儿，没有生命的九号城外唯一的绿洲，绿洲上只有几块杂草地和即将废弃的电力基站，他赵云澜还得为这个基站卖命。在为基站卖命以前呢？好像不大记得了，就记得雪国终年积雪的深山里，沈巍背着他穿过整片雪松林。  
雪国很干燥，而暴雨的电力基站湿润无比。赵云澜怕暴雨，暴雨会淋坏他的手臂，九号城不给他提供任何维修材料，想要放任他去死。他这辈子是为谁卖命的？沈巍呢？沈巍为什么这么久都没来，得告诉他黑市骗了他，那些种子不会发芽，山坳里也好，花盆里也好，死了就是死了，没了就是没了，所有生命被遗弃在很多年以前，这个世界早就毁了。  
在电板被重新装回去的瞬间，赵云澜眼角闪过白光，闪电自他头顶上劈过，在巨大的雷声里他见又一根断裂电缆凌空冲他打下来，大庆炸毛嘶吼从他肩上跳开，赵云澜下意识抬起左手去挡，电缆摔在他身上，瞬间就把他击昏了。  
  
赵云澜醒来时天刚刚擦黑，雨已经停了，他躺在地上许久没有动静，盯着依然有层薄薄的阴云的天空思索了半晌才醒过神来。赵云澜浑身都是疼的，电缆拖在离他不远的地方，已经没有火花了，大庆蜷在他身边，发现他睁眼就轻轻伸舌头舔了舔他的耳垂。“你把总电闸拉掉了？”“喵……”左手毫无知觉，赵云澜艰难地用右手抬起左手小臂，上面被电缆击穿了洞，里头的线路还在噼里啪啦乱蹦，他痛苦地笑着透过这个洞去看天空，就像是乌云边缘被镀了金，闪闪烁烁的。  
“我得去找沈巍。”大庆蹭蹭他的脸颊。“刚才这下可是差点要了我的老命了，死之前都没机会再看眼老子的美人实在划不着。顺便还得去黑市修修我这个手。”放下沉重的左手臂，他伸手挠挠大庆的后脖颈。“万一他也是要死了呢？死也得死在我跟前才行。几千里雪国都走回来了，几十公里的荒漠难道我赵云澜还跨不过去。”大庆没理会他。赵云澜说完就往起爬，刚刚屈起膝盖，手还没撑直，他整个人又软绵绵的往地上躺了回去，还差点压到大庆的尾巴，黑猫迅速从他身边跳开，瞧着他爬回地上慢悠悠找了个舒服的姿势。  
“不行，我得先睡会儿，太累了。”最后一个字刚落下，就响起了轻微的鼻音。大庆对这种就地就睡的行为嗤之以鼻，咕哝两声跑了。  
  
赵云澜是在半夜两点出发的，他简单背了个小包，其实里头也就只是装了张沈巍给他的身份ID卡，其他什么东西都没有。他身无长物，拖着条报废的左手臂跳上那辆几个月都用不到一次的小卡车，油应该是满的，就是打火困难，来来回回扭了几次钥匙才把火打着。车灯遥遥照出去几米的距离，照亮了他要去的方向——九号城就在几十公里外的地方，那里长年累月灯火通明，成功的仿生人们在里面逍遥自在，灭绝一切可能存在的反抗势力，而从雪国逃出的战败的他，三年后终于要再一次回去了。  
大庆来送他，坐在引擎盖上喵喵叫，赵云澜拍了拍车窗：“死猫你好好看家等我回来。”大庆低头舔爪子，在车子动起来时迅速跳了下去。卡车就这么驶出了电力基站，黑猫坐在月光底下的荒草上，电子眼骨碌碌转一圈后便转身又爬上了风车。  
那辆小卡车在路上越来越遥远，直到变成看不清的黑点后，大庆才爬下去闭上了眼睛。  
  
3.  
九号城在人类灭亡以前曾几度成为世界的中心，它庞大、内容复杂、外表丑陋却梦幻，是自科技当中孕育出的巨兽，高耸入天际的楼宇就是它丑陋的獠牙，隐居其间的人类和仿生人都是它的毒液。三年前仿生人反政府力量焚毁了大半个九号城，雪国归来的赵云澜从九号城前往基站时这里还没有重整好，四处都是焦土与人类的鲜血内脏，他还没踏出这座城，鞋底就已经糊满了碎肉。那年离开的时候新政府的工作人员对着他做扫描，扫描仪对准赤裸的左手臂，编号900408，第三代仿生人。沈巍没有办法去送他，同样是战败者，政府军舍不得放弃能力强大的初代仿生人沈巍，便将沈巍直接编入隐秘机动队任职队长，条件就是保赵云澜。政府军驱逐赵云澜时，沈巍正被强制送去办理入职手续——他被人带入政府大楼，拾阶而上，一步步往最顶层走去。  
沈巍能看见赵云澜，在半倾塌的政府大楼最高层，赵云澜站在政府门外那条肮脏泥泞的道路上，看着赵云澜脱掉肮脏的军装换上陈旧的夹克，他俩一个在上一个在下，在昏黑的九号城中遥遥对望——赵云澜看不到他，玻璃反光刺了他的眼，视线在扫过政府大楼后一秒，他便孤身一人走了。  
这会儿赵云澜重又踏进了九号城，他是从城外的地下通道里摸索进来的，地下河枯竭多年，生物尽毁，里面虽然脏，但是却没有任何老鼠或其他阴暗生物的出没，整条通道里安静到可怖。赵云澜沿着弯弯曲曲的河道走，这里曾经是人类的生存地，地下河道四通八达，只要他愿意，他能通过这里去往九号城的任何地方。  
凌晨五点的时候，赵云澜掀开了头顶的井盖，九号城的人造太阳刚刚从地库里露脸，九号城上空巨大的玻璃防护罩上模拟自然变化出现了朝日的早霞，赵云澜打量眼前这片粉色的光，整座城都与曾经一样却又不大相同，仿生人复原了人类生存时所有的生活环境，粉色的早霞下有巨大的球形屏幕从天幕下飘过，赵云澜手撑着井盖，还有闲心评价这个球形屏幕上唱唱跳跳的仿生女艺人五官做得不大精致，身材也是很一般。在女艺人高喊着早安的声响中，各栋楼面的电子屏幕接二连三亮起来，最高的政府大楼前出现政府军首领的虚拟3D影像，政客发表演讲时一辆巡逻车从左边半空里飞来，赵云澜眼疾手快放下了井盖，他在一片黑暗里听见巡逻车驶过头顶，四面八方的科技之声响彻九号城。他又贼心不死，偷偷掀开一点井盖，从缝隙里看见那个到处招摇的球形屏幕上女艺人的脸裂成带獠牙的花，黏糊糊的花瓣伸长舔过摄像头，舞台下的仿生人们一阵惊声欢呼，赵云澜立马合上井盖重新回到通道里。  
他的目的地不是隐秘机动队的办公室，他自己也不知道隐秘机动队到底驻扎在什么地方。之所以冠名隐秘，就是他们所做的任务是见不得光的，杀几个幸存的人类还无伤大雅，可是暗杀的反政府势力里绝大多数都是仿生人同类，传出去确实难看。赵云澜得先想办法去修手臂，他左臂上还挂着个大洞，动不了的左手挂在他身上纯属是平白无故背了个毫无用处的包袱。  
在基站暴雨里醒来的刹那，他确实想着万一沈巍死了那也必须要死在自己面前，可是他千辛万苦跑这趟，也不是真的为了见证沈巍被销毁的，如果沈巍真的出了事，那只要沈巍还有一个零件在运转，他就必须得把沈巍带走。就像是多年前沈巍带着他跋涉千里走出雪国一样，他们得活着，只要有一丝希望都得活着。  
可是这条废弃的左臂会阻碍他的行动，因此他必须得先去修好它。赵云澜嘴里叼着手电筒掀开了第二块井盖——这里已经远离九号城市中心，那个诡异的球形屏幕上裂成肉花的女艺人被他抛诸脑后，他纵身从地底下钻出来，这条狭窄的小巷里没有任何生物的出没，斜前方是扇不易被察觉的小门，他三两步挨近，推开门，躬身走了进去。  
  
政府大楼前的首领虚拟影像在十五分钟的演讲结束后消失，沈巍被押解下楼的时候正好看见领袖阁下的全身变成电子碎片四散在虚空中。这栋大楼刚被翻新建盖不过三年的时间，仿生人构建的产物比原先人类的追求更为炫目——整个大楼正面的墙壁都被做成了电子屏，数以万计的光点在仿生人需求时立即就会在空中投射出虚拟3D影像，外界的眼球都看不到楼里了，只能看到首脑想让他们看到的。  
沈巍路过最高层的转角口时清晰看到了政府大楼前光影斑驳的道路，这条路在三年前泞泥不堪，赵云澜就是从这里离开的，他脱掉过去几十年的皮囊，以一个半旧不新的模样离开了九号城，去往静谧的基站。  
他俩已经分别三十九天零八个小时，沈巍在无声的孤寂渴望中有这么瞬间是希望这条崭新的路上会出现赵云澜的身影的，赵云澜会来寻他会来找他，他要赵云澜出现，他要看到赵云澜，他要紧紧地箍住赵云澜，就算是没有明天了，就算是下一秒就得被销毁，也要让赵云澜陪自己一块儿销毁。  
“沈队长，该走了。”身后的押解人在推他。沈巍轻声问：“麻烦问个事情。”“沈队长你要问的是900408号吧。”沈巍几不可见的点点头，押解人拍了拍他的肩膀：“当年沈队长你愿意入职的前提就是要求政府保900408号，如今雪国这么大的乱子被查出来和你脱不了干系，政府军可能会放过他吗？”  
赵云澜的手臂是被仿生人斩断的。三年前五名人类军官死亡后，这支沈巍带领了几年的军队见队长亲手斩杀人类便蠢蠢欲动，导火线刚被点燃，都来不及等到燃尽，就全部都暴露了。激进派认为沈巍是他们的领头者，保守派视沈巍为敌人，在两方剑拔弩张之际，这位保护人类千里出逃的初代仿生人再次做出了惊人之举——他杀了激进派第一个拔刀的仿生人，斩魂刀自天灵盖纵向劈下，裂开的脸颊皮肤滑脱露出内里冰冷的金属眼眶，胸腔被刀尖拉开——沈巍在所有人赤裸裸的目光下，手腕上翻，刀尖以一个刁钻的角度斜挑进去，属于仿生人的那颗冷冰冰的机械心脏就滚了出来。  
这个世界的仿生人与人类已经近乎于是完全相同的，那颗机械心脏仿佛是尚未熟透的果实被强行摘下，虽然不会导致仿生人的死亡，但仍然是仿生的象征，银色的心脏落在雪地里——月光照水会有光，雁过天空要留痕、雨滴砸到石面都要有声响，可是这颗沉重的机械心脏摔进雪里却什么都没有留下，因为它只是一个零件，其他什么都不是。  
被押解下楼的沈巍在押解人的解答中想起了那个缺失左手的赵云澜。他的眼神沉下去，沉做了黑暗的渊底。  
“你们不能碰他。”“沈队长，这话轮不到你来说了。”  
沈巍停下脚步，此时他们走到了押解危险人员的隐蔽电梯口外，经过层层加固的电梯从地底往上爬，红色的数字在跳动着。  
他微微低头，戴着手铐的手摘下了眼镜：“是吗？”  
  
楚恕之睡到日上三竿才起身，他的卧室在高大的铁皮棚屋顶楼，是一间被薄铁皮割出来的不足三平米的小卧室。他没什么家当，卧室虽小，但摆得下一张床也就够度日了。卧室外面的棚屋顶上有大片空地，他潦潦草草搭了个雨棚，里面塞着他维持生计的工具，乱七八糟密密麻麻。楚恕之在床上坐了会儿等待体内程序全部运转，好几年前一点意外导致他受了不大不小的损坏，虽然人还没有报销，但是受损部位无法完好修复，所以每天睡下再醒来的重新运转时间都略微的长了些。  
从机械心脏开始运转，到手脚活动，到张嘴与睁眼，最后到大脑的信息接收反馈——今天收到的第一条外界信息来自于外面的棚屋，简陋的铁梯当当响，有人穿着靴子在向上走。第二条信息来自于屋内，靴子的主人只用了半分钟不到的时间就出现在了楚恕之的屋内，楚恕之慢悠悠从地面往高处看，抬着自己被击穿了个洞的金属左臂的赵云澜站在他跟前，蓬头垢面，头发乱得像鸡窝。  
“赵云澜？”“老楚，好久不见啊。”  
楚恕之没有给赵云澜准备什么欢迎词。他全身零件都活泛了，就起身去梳洗收拾，漱口杯和毛巾挂在房檐下拉起的铁丝上，楼下的水管让楚恕之给偷偷接了上来，在雨棚底下扯出个水龙头，他稀里哗啦的收拾，赵云澜在他身后鼓捣电脑。  
“哎哟，我在外面三年，老楚你这电脑还是老货色，真够怀旧的。”独臂侠打字效率低下，还没等破解开机密码，完事儿的楚恕之就把电源线给扯了。他捏着插头，张口平铺直叙不带半点弯子：“手臂零件的事情平时都是沈队长给你处理的，你回九号城是找死吗？”楚恕之突然低下头，他凑到赵云澜面前说：“我这里只能藏你半天。赵云澜，不要冒险，回去吧，沈队长不会有事的。”  
赵云澜反问他：“半天时间，我不要手臂，我要沈巍。”楚恕之拉起他的左手，不知道从哪儿摸出把扳手来三下五除二就卸掉了赵云澜的左手掌，他又用几把钳子，夹住了球状关节处外露的电线接到电口上，赵云澜被这几下动静被剥夺了整只手臂的自由，只能是伸长左手等待维修。楚恕之动作太快，他边戴护目镜边拨开左臂洞边缘被烧焦的线路：“太危险了，沈队长不会允许你去找他的。”赵云澜玩儿电脑的插头，他轻描淡写地回答：“老楚，要不怎么说你一点都不了解沈巍呢。别说找他了，要是沈巍真的有事，那他被推进销毁处的第一个念头也绝对是要我陪他一块儿死。”  
电焊笔伸进手臂的破洞里挑起几缕火花，赵云澜让这点光刺得发慌，他随手拿了丢弃在旁边的自己的左手掌，用残肢断臂充当护目挡在脸前方。楚恕之栖身的棚屋在黑市的最偏僻位置，但五层楼的高度对这个区域来说还是高得显眼。赵云澜冲着棚子下破旧的玻璃窗往外打量——这里与九号城中心地带截然不同，满目疮痍，零散的破棚屋，铁皮还算是好的，有几间仅仅是用篷布拉扯起的连帐篷都不如的宿处，栖息于此处的仿生人无外乎都是老旧地、无力再为九号城效力却又还没有达到销毁要求的机器，他们躲藏到面上叫黑市，政府眼里的贫民区来讨生活。要说起来就是好笑，仿生人和人之间，在思想与欲望上倒是相差不远，都怕死，都要求生，哪怕是活得暗无天日，也要作为仿生人继续在这个世界上存在下去。  
其实修理根本花不了多长时间，赵云澜不过数了几间破屋子，又打量了几扇破窗户，看了几个断手断脚或是没有眼珠子的仿生人后，楚恕之就已经填补好破洞并且从他手里夺走手掌给他装回去了。赵云澜尝试性攥住手掌，有些无力，楚恕之接到这笔突如其来的业务也没空去找新的材料，勉勉强强搜集出些破铜烂铁来给他填了，赵云澜到也要求不高，这条左手早就丢在了雪国，现下只要不是废物阻碍他就都可以。  
楚恕之在收拾工具：“赵云澜，回基站去。”赵云澜站起身当真要走，可是他的目的地并非基站：“不回。老楚，要不你跟我一块儿走？”楚恕之毫无停顿，他向来冷漠，几句劝也不过是看在沈巍的面子上才说的，他自己都顾不得自己，哪儿还顾得上赵云澜的死活。“不走，楼梯在左手边，自便。”“我在来的路上欣赏了一段政府的演讲，就大楼面前那个，巨大的3D投射。”赵云澜边说边用手比划着。“人类灭亡以后，阶级与欲望就会消失了吗？不会的。仿生这个词，顾名思义就是我们由人类而来，最终也还是要变成人类的样子，所以我爱着沈巍，不顾死活也要去找他，你怀念着郭长城，所以不肯走。”  
楚恕之头也不抬，盖好工具箱回屋时留下了一句：“关你屁事。”赵云澜摊开手，他对楚恕之这个鬼脾气太能适应了，简直是逆来顺受，所以毫无影响的甩了甩膀子跟在楚恕之身后也进去了。屋子里太窄，其实容纳他们两个是有点勉强，楚恕之一个人冷清惯了，向来都不欢迎外人的闯入。“手臂好了，你不要给我找麻烦，趁早走。”“你都说了可以藏我半天，这会儿才两个小时，我还能在你这儿呆十个小时才对。”赵云澜坐到楚恕之嘎吱作响的单人床上，他想去翻床头边的一摞书让楚恕之打了手腕。“我现在要出去，一个小时后回来如果你还没有回基站去，我就把你送去政府。”  
  
4.  
时间是早晨九点零三分，沈巍扒了押解人的衣服换上，把躯体塞进加固电梯里送去本来预定的目的地，而后他便光明正大穿过政府大堂，还和门口保卫说了几句话，堂而皇之地离开了这里。  
沈巍有个不算复杂，但是历史过长的背景。他脱胎于人类初代仿生制造计划，从政府的秘密地下实验室里诞生。在初期接触世界的回忆里，他很多年都没有踏出过实验室，因为他太过强大，漂亮的皮囊下包裹着毁天灭地的破坏力，在政府完全掌控他之前，不敢让他暴露在世人面前。直到后来仿生人立法完善，军队开始批量扩充仿生人后，沈巍这件武器才得见天日。  
当年的政府绝没有想到自认为掌控了的初代仿生人其实从来都没有被掌控，他自始至终都没有被掌控过，立法不过是一张白纸几句话的东西，他肯屈从于人类世界不过是因为他生出了人类的感情与欲望，他比之人类和后来的几代仿生人，更加接近于人类的初始本源——行为只遵从于固执的欲望，礼貌与妥协都不过是为感情披上的外衣。  
九号城被仿生人攻占的第一年，他在雪国屠杀了仅存的人类和所有的仿生人军队，而在九号城成为仿生人世界的第三年，他杀了押解人，成功地逃出了政府大楼。  
  
沈巍要到基站去，雪国事件暴露，他自己被政府看守了月余，今天早晨调查密令下达，他被剥去隐秘机动队队长的职位，迅速送往押解室。在此期间不要说是去基站了，就连联络赵云澜也不能做，雪国事件会带来的后果沈巍早就有了心理准备，他当初舍弃自己保全赵云澜，如今就也不能损害赵云澜分毫。他得去基站，赵云澜还在那里，三十几天事件，不知道那些种子开花没有，昨天见到九号城外下了场铺天盖地的暴雨，也不知道基站有没有事。沈巍心绪混乱，穿出政府大楼前的小径时见到头顶飘过巨大的球形屏幕，那屏幕上颠来倒去播放着仿生人独有的娱乐节目——在失去自然生命的当下，他们把模仿生物当成了乐趣，仿生人偶像们穿着怪异登上节目，在镜头前把自己变成食人花、变成苍天树、变成狗、变成猫，变成各种各样的生物。作为看着生物覆灭的初代仿生人，沈巍一眼就看穿了这些模仿的低劣。他这对着屏幕的匆匆一瞥，陡然改变了前进的方向。  
他改了主意，三十几天没有踪影，赵云澜不顾生死都会来寻他。这偌大的九号城里，赵云澜很可能早就已经到来在寻找他了。沈巍急匆匆从往来的行人间穿过，跑进偏僻的巷道，往九号城深处去了。  
  
在赵云澜模糊不清的记忆里隐约记得自己曾和沈巍有过一处安身的地方，具体是什么时候安置的他实在记不起了，雪国不单留下了他的一条手臂，还留下了他过多的记忆，回来后沈巍也想方设法想要给他恢复，可是世事不尽如人意，他在雪国之前的记忆几乎不复存在，雪国时的混战他也只勉强记得一些片段，他是空白的赵云澜，宛如新生儿般回归到了九号城来，幸好他还记得一点点关于沈巍的事情，比如人烟罕至的城郊，他俩在破旧的筒子楼上收拾了间小小的公寓，这楼里所有的一切都是古早人类的落后设备，丝毫触碰不到现代的科技感，像是社会发展长河上遗落的旧物，灰扑扑落在原地等待重新有人能发现它。  
赵云澜在楚恕之回来之前乖乖地离开了，他清楚明了楚恕之真的说到做到，于是掐着时间点从楚恕之的那个夏暖冬凉的破铁皮棚子里离开了——走也不是白走的，来一趟修好了手臂，顺带又从楚恕之那打放在床边的书里抽了本旧笔记带走的。赵云澜潦草地翻看过，里面是某个人的笔迹，断断续续写着些仿生人制造的注意点，很厚，也不知道是写了多久。赵云澜窝在楚恕之的床上翻，前面都是些潦草的仿生人制造技术，翻到中间时赫然出现了沈巍的脸——是手绘的，脸部每个部位都标注了设计点，接下去就是四肢和躯干的绘图。赵云澜喜欢这个笔记本，在十一点的阳光晒进楚恕之家中的窗户时，他怀揣着这本笔记本悄悄离开了。  
筒子楼还在，可能得益于人迹罕至的照拂，在三年前那么混乱的大战中，这栋楼居然还屹立不倒。这里是整片的荒地，尘土飞扬里赵云澜怀揣着笔记本慢吞吞晃荡进楼道里，楼里伸手不见五指，他摸索着寻找台阶往上走，这点阻碍还不算要紧，比较重要的是他根本不记得曾经和沈巍住在哪间房里，甚至于不敢确定是不是真的有这么个事情。  
即使记忆受损，他也笃定有这个地方，万分确定这个地方是他与沈巍在九号城绝无仅有的感情依托，不管沈巍出事或是没出事，他都必须要先来这里看一眼。但其实现在的他是忐忑的——黑暗的楼道里赵云澜迟疑的脚步声来回撞击上四周的墙壁，空气里是常年没有生息而导致的霉味，他手里紧紧攥着那本颇厚的笔记本，里头有沈巍完整的设计图，设计图在骚扰他的记忆，令他每踏上一级台阶，心里就多一分忐忑，直到他到达某个微微透着丝光的转角处时，被迫撞进了熟悉的怀抱里。  
  
沈巍快要想死赵云澜了。他俩相识相爱以来，从来没有这么长时间的分别，哪怕是千里雪国奔逃的路上，沈巍都没有放开过赵云澜的手，如今却提心吊胆的分开了三十余天，彼此要无音讯，仿佛人间蒸发。在这对于他俩来说绝不算短的分别后，黑暗里的重逢就显得热烈异常，沈巍死死抱住赵云澜，两个人像是濒死的野兽拥吻在一起。赵云澜被他不讲章法的粗暴行为磨疼了嘴唇，沈巍急迫与恐慌通过亲吻巨细无遗的传递给赵云澜，赵云澜在疼痛里尽力伸手搂抱着他，缓慢地抚摸他的后背，从后颈往腰上抚，手掌扫过凹陷的脊背中央，在后腰处轻轻揉一下又往返回去继续安抚。像是在安抚咆哮的野兽。  
接吻结束在赵云澜来回往复的安抚里，他们两个人额头抵着额头，但沈巍始终没有放开抱着的手。  
“基站还好吗？”赵云澜说起来就翻白眼，他推开沈巍，转身想继续往楼上爬：“沈队长，基站站长可不好当。你老公我也没做什么十恶不赦的事情，结果跟人类一样，差点被雷劈死！”他边说边还试图展示自己刚修好的手臂：“我这手啊，就这个破烂玩意儿，让雷劈了个大洞！”沈巍能够看到赵云澜的手臂，赵云澜所说的洞已经不见了，他知道赵云澜在到这里以前肯定是先去找了楚恕之做修理，他没有说什么，往前扯住一心向上走的赵云澜。“别往上了，就是这儿。”  
真的不记得了，当沈巍推开门时赵云澜的第一反应是：这比基站的房子还要破。房子很小，推门进去是只有巴掌大小的一块客厅，赵云澜窜进左手边的小门儿后面，发现是个杂物间。客厅正前方有个可能刚刚好可以塞的下赵云澜的小阳台，荒废太久，地面上还有曾经生长过的植物枯枝，赵云澜钻进去，手边正好是一片树叶，他几乎还能看到上面曾经的绿色，可是如今他不敢碰它，哪怕蜻蜓点水，这点生命遗留的最后痕迹都要化为灰烬。沈巍熟门熟路从卧室里翻找出了早就为逃亡备好的伪造证件和衣物，他把一套牛仔工装放到赵云澜身后的沙发上：”云澜，把衣服换好。我们要赶在入夜前离开这里。”赵云澜拎起工装，衣裳左胸口别着工牌，上面的编号不是他的。“小巍，这一个月到底出什么事情了？”沈巍在脱衣服，他原本穿的是黑色的西装，现在他正把外衣扯掉，解开衬衫纽扣打算换成茶几上放着的蓝色针织衫和黑色冲锋衣。  
“我被革职了，现在身份和你一样。”这句话说得轻描淡写，仿佛这一个月的时间政府净给他办革职和驱逐手续去了。赵云澜把工装扫到旁边，在沙发上坐下。他吊儿郎当翘起腿，靴底磕在茶几上砰一声响。“还有呢？”沈巍不紧不慢揭下衬衫，“没有事情，就是被革职了。”赵云澜按住他俯身拿衣服的手，他以一个从下往上的角度半仰着头看沈巍，脖颈的线条掩藏在昏暗的室内，冰冷的机械手死死按住了沈巍，他睁大眼睛瞧着对方，沈巍眼神暗下去，听到赵云澜在与自己咫尺的距离上张口说：“沈巍，我被雷劈到手的那瞬间以为自己报废了，醒来以后第一个念头是只要没报废，只要我还有一根手指头是能动的，那我爬都要爬来见你。雪国回来以后我被下放基站，你进入隐秘机动队，三年了都没有事情，现在却突然爆发。沈巍，我可以跟你去任何地方，但是我想知道今天让你离开跋涉千里都要逃回来的九号城的原因。”  
基站那块寒风烈烈的荒草地上，赵云澜百无聊赖地呆了三年，一千多个日夜，他久久地看着九号城，城里灯火辉煌，所有都还仿佛是人类在的时候一样。他的孤独耗尽在与九号城的分别中，磨平在与沈巍隔三差五的温存之间。这些孤独是有来由的，源于雪国的战败经历，源于人类与仿生人间关于欲望与阶级的斗争，可是如今孤独重又因为沈巍的遭遇席卷而来，赵云澜什么都不怕，他什么都不要，只要一个沈巍。。  
沈巍收回手，他没有理会敞开的衬衫，温柔地坐在赵云澜身边。  
“只是革职，没有其他原因。云澜，当年是我带着人类逃亡，九号城本来就不欢迎我。”  
这是一句轻描淡写的说辞，他俩躲在曾经住过的小屋子里，这间屋子可能承载过许许多多属于两个人的记忆，关乎爱、关乎情、关乎生，甚至关乎死。赵云澜实在太了解沈巍了，他知道只要没有被逼到无路可退，沈巍就无论如何不会对他坦白想隐瞒的事情。他俩坐着的这个沙发老旧，动一动就嘎吱嘎吱叫唤，赵云澜在这阵响声里换了个坐姿，他盘起右腿侧坐到沙发上，手肘撑着椅背，笑嘻嘻看沈巍。  
沈队长真好看，浓眉大眼薄嘴唇，鼻梁骨高挺而笔直。赵云澜用指尖去摩挲沈巍的鼻梁，从山根抚摸到鼻尖，沈巍陡然失措地往后推开一点，赵云澜也不追着去，转而舔了舔方才抚摸沈巍鼻梁的指尖。  
“那我就猜吧，猜猜你当年在雪国做了什么事情让政府这么深仇大恨，你卖命三年还要革你的职。”  
沈巍的眼神已经暗了，他不出声，心里却是翻江倒海，捏不准赵云澜猜中了多少又猜错了多少，深藏在心底的恐惧正在这云海翻涌的心绪海浪间慢慢探头。  
赵云澜还在不知天高地厚地继续往下说：“我比照着我残留的记忆补出的完整时间经过。”  
沈巍想自己应该在此时此刻剖了赵云澜，把赵云澜一个一个部位的拆下来，再把这些部位揣进自己怀里，完整地带走。  
“小巍，要是我猜错了哪里，你得纠正我。”  
这样赵云澜才能永远沉浸在不知形状的、庞大的、属于沈巍的爱恋里，无处可逃。  
  
5.  
千里冰封之地雪国距离九号城长达数千公里的距离，沈巍从仿生人的尸山间起身，他浑身已经被血浸湿，黑褐色凝固在衣领上的是屠杀五名人类的血液，其他红彤彤、湿淋淋从他脸颊往下方流动的血浆都是来自于仿生人，这些人工制造的虚假血液不会凝固变色，永恒的暗红色包裹着他。他在还剩下的一点点干净衣袖上抹掉刀上的血，赵云澜颓然跪倒在一堆尸山之外的雪地里，断了一只手臂，血液从断口里断断续续落到雪里，融化了白雪。赵云澜有些意识不清，他在听到四周屠杀的声音渐渐归于沉寂后，迟钝地晃了晃脑袋——沈巍在他挣扎起身时抱住了他，手接在胳膊断口处捂住奔涌的血，茫茫然一片白里他俩成了孤独的红黑色，而旁边或七零八落，或堆积一处的尸身虽然也是同样的颜色，却与他俩格格不入。  
“赵云澜，赵云澜！”  
其实赵云澜没觉出有什么异样，他这一路保护人类而来，在目睹沈巍突然发难屠杀人类时曾一度迷茫，但在所有仿生人混战时，他还是冲着仅有的目标去了——他和沈巍永远是站在一起的，沈巍所做的每个选择，他不需要解释，只需要赞同。当屠杀了数不清因为惧怕沈巍而调头冲他袭来的激进派仿生人后，他终于跪倒在胳膊齐根斩断的困局之下，幸好彼时战事接近于尾声，沈巍在不远处于血肉飞溅当中屠杀不休，五名人类的尸首被后来的仿生人层层覆盖，早已经看不到了，他砍断最后一个派仿生人的头，脑袋砸在地面凸起的怪石上又滚落到雪里，那脑袋上的脸颊被砸坏，露出底下闪着银光的金属骨骼。  
雪国的寒冷在侵袭缺少一条手臂的赵云澜，他被沈巍裹在怀里抱着，冷得嘴唇都是白的。九号城远在天边，人类已经灭亡，他又是个能动能说话的存在，与遍地尸的死亡格格不入。  
“小巍，回九号城。人类没了，我们要回去。”沈巍没有回答，他单手抱着赵云澜，又跪在地上往尸山里翻找，最后从距离最近的那个仿生人尸体上硬生生掰下了左边胳膊。在沈巍托抱着他移动时，赵云澜听见自己的身体咔咔作响，是来自于皮肤之下的声音，诡异又沉闷。  
“人类没了，小巍你临阵倒戈以图存活，杀了激进派来保护我，都没关系。但是我们要回九号城去。”沈巍把赵云澜抱起来，一路自己身上的血水与赵云澜身上的血水化成路标，从尸堆边缘往雪地之外蔓延，他要带赵云澜去峡谷口处的山洞，那里可以暂时遮挡风雪以便让他给赵云澜接上一支外来的手臂。  
寒冷当中越来越不清醒的赵云澜知道自己不单是没了手臂，在战斗中他被仿生人在身体上下四处打穿了几个洞眼，这会儿血和烂掉的皮肉一样惨不忍睹。沈巍在替他修补，剪开他的衣裳，接手臂，补贯穿伤，山洞里安静无声，洞口处传来飒飒的风声。赵云澜几次闭眼睡眠过去，而后每次都在沈巍持续不停的工作中醒来。他们在洞穴最深处，这里太黑，沈巍燃了篝火，湿柴燃烧的时候炸起火星子，噼里啪啦的动静混杂在洞口的风声里，赵云澜模糊想起九号城中的过去。  
他们曾在九号城里生活，在远离城中心的城郊置了一间小小的房屋，是个筒子楼，里面还保持着未进入现代科技时代的旧景象——楼道里的白炽灯泡在风里晃荡，屋里他和沈巍拥抱、接吻、上床，沈巍其人平日里衣冠楚楚、克己复礼，赵云澜跟他开黄腔他要脸红，跟他求欢他要制止，但是人类为他加载了情欲程序，当这点程序的初始代码被赵云澜以各种不要脸的挑逗方式输入后，就撕下了所有人类为他披上的外衣，露出内里那个拥有极端控制欲的沈巍。他俩在床上时，这个极端的沈巍就要暴露一切，他咬着赵云澜的侧颈往最深处扎根，涌动的湿润的情潮在浇灌根脉，他要发芽，他要生长，他要把自己变成汲取赵云澜所有的苍天大树，占有赵云澜、撑破赵云澜，这个初代仿生人的所有人类制作出的原始欲望全都巨细无遗展露在赵云澜身体深处。  
赵云澜想回去，九号城是他的家，他诞生于斯，也要毁于斯。  
雪国太冷，不是他的埋骨地。  
在赵云澜最后一次睡眠又苏醒时，沈巍已经筋疲力尽，过长时间的屠杀与紧张损耗了他所有的电量，他接好了赵云澜的手臂，补上了那些创口，在看到赵云澜醒来时就趴下身子，像只动物一样把脸埋在赵云澜的肩颈处，而后就哭了。  
初代仿生人拥有人类原始的本能欲望，更加拥有哭泣的能力。他的眼泪是冷的，一滴滴砸在赵云澜的脖颈上，冷得赵云澜打哆嗦。  
“对不起，对不起。”  
他哭得像人类的小孩子。残缺的赵云澜没有办法，只得安抚性地来回抚摸他的脊背。赵云澜还不习惯自己这支新装的手臂，胸腔处也像是被人开过，动作间里面仿似在灌冷风。  
“哭什么，我都没哭。小巍，我们回九号城去，别的不说，我得回去修这只手，对不对。”  
沈巍在他颈窝里点头：“好。”而后便电量耗尽，在赵云澜身上休眠了。  
  
仿生人政府的集权专制与人类政府如出一辙，仿生人始终源于人类，即使屠杀了所有生命体，也抹杀不掉自己的源头。机动队队长沈巍带着五名人类活口出逃雪国，在一个多月后又重新出现在九号城里，还带回了一名伤痕累累的机动队成员。沈巍向政府汇报九号城人类灭亡消息传到雪国后，他当机立断斩杀人类活口，但拦不住保人派与激进派仿生人的导火索，在两方激战下，只有他们两个人逃出生天。政府对他的说辞深信不疑，初代仿生人的极端战斗力不是后面几代仿生人可以比拟的，沈巍能够在混战中存活是意料之中的事情，但他们两个始终都是帮助人类出逃的罪人，政府舍不得沈巍的战斗力，在保存赵云澜但驱逐出九号城的条件下，将沈巍重新纳入了隐秘机动队。  
“政府革你职是因为发现了雪国的真相，隐秘机动队队长曾在雪国大开杀戒，不单入政府所希冀那样灭了人类，还如政府所恐惧那样同时销毁了激进派的仿生人。”赵云澜并没有希望真的得到沈巍的纠正，他自信自己的猜想与事实应该相差无几，整个回忆被修补完毕的时候沈巍只会看着他。赵云澜坐正身子，他看自己头顶的那盏白炽灯像是不定时炸弹一样悬在自己与沈巍的天灵盖上。  
“小巍你一定把所有的事情都做得滴水不漏，三年前政府在雪国核实了五具人类尸体和其他仿生人残骸都没有发现端倪，现在突然发难，他们肯定是捡狗屎运发现了什么东西。”  
“三年前政府外派人员没有在雪国发现问题，带回了一部分可用残骸做新仿生人备用品制造。我当时电力供应到了极限，没有办法处理得特别好，所以阴差阳错，让他们在最新拿出来做备用的一批残骸上——”  
“有斩魂刀造成的致命伤。”  
不需要沈巍说完，赵云澜打断他轻易猜中了所有的前因后果。沈巍迟疑地点头，赵云澜长舒一口气，感到自己紧绷的神经瞬间松懈了下来。  
赵云澜知道自己在雪国中受损严重，对于雪国的记忆模糊不清，前往雪国之前的记忆甚至出现了断裂的迹象。三年前刚回到九号城时沈巍就直接带他去找了楚恕之，楚恕之尽最大程度替他把手臂修整好，把他的机体编号复原回左手臂，又检查他的记忆储存，但是无补于事。曾经在机动队服役的专业仿生人检修师楚恕之下了结论——赵云澜的机体在战斗中受损严重，影响了过去记忆的存储，现在最大程度也不过恢复到了即时记忆无误，但过去的确实是复原不了了。赵云澜不计较这些，过去的不记得就不记得了，眼下的沈巍和自己安然无恙就是最紧要的。  
今天他对沈巍所说的一切其实都是不确定的，他记得山洞里呼啸的风声、记得斩魂刀劈开血肉挑出机械心脏的场景、记得沈巍滴在他颈窝的眼泪。但这些记忆始终都是模糊不清的，他思前想后挑出了最可能的一种事实来与沈巍对峙，挑中的理由很简单——他信沈巍所作所为的出发点都是因为爱着他。  
赵云澜想起当初在洞里安抚沈巍时胸腔里奔流的冷意，他平静温和地问了一句：“雪国的山洞里，你开过我的胸腔？”沈巍回他：“你受损严重，我打开你的胸腔检查了内部零件。”赵云澜点点头，他拿起工装开始换衣裳：“走吧，天黑前我们离开九号城。”  
  
入九号城容易，出九号城难，九号城是个巨大的全封闭城池，进出只有赵云澜来时那一个方向。赵云澜来的时候是从空旷的城外进来后直接窜进了四通八达的地下通道，蛛网般的通道仅仅只覆盖了九号城中央地带，他俩这会儿从城郊再回来，要想出逃就必须躲开仿生人的监控，穿进城中央去重新回到地下通道里。  
赵云澜不知道九号城在彻底沦为仿生人的世界后是个什么样的生活状态，这里是他的故乡的时候，四处充斥着人类带来的喧闹，每天的九号城里有无数生命体在来来往往，那时候有树、有花，蓝天白云是真的，太阳也不需要人造，而现在九号城已经完全变了。那个浮动着的巨大的球形屏幕还在飘荡，九号城的罩盖其实是数以万计的电子屏构成的，早晨电子屏上展示了粉色的朝霞，这会儿是下午时间，便开始一块一块的变换成为烈日当空的晴天模样。赵云澜都看呆了，他穿着身牛仔工装，脸上戴了副巨大的黑框眼镜，顶着头鸟窝似的乱发站在一处电子喷泉旁边看头顶上电子屏幕翻转。他有十二万分的好奇急待抒发：“哇，小巍，三年前有这个玩意儿吗？明明大家都是仿生人，怎么政府首脑们就这么有想法，用封闭就九号城这个想法对生物赶尽杀绝，又要做个人造天空？真有意思。”沈巍穿着针织衫和风衣，眼镜也还是那副，除了胸口挂了张政府员工出入通行证外与平常没有任何区别。他对赵云澜好奇的点完全没有兴趣，三年来九号城的变化都在他眼里走了一遍，他没有放半点心思在这上面。“毕竟带了个人字，仿生人不过也是脱胎于人类罢了，狭隘怕死，又舍不得欲念。”赵云澜自觉好笑：“沈巍，你不怕死，可是你舍不得我。”  
今天的我如果先一步进了政府，那只要带着我，怕是进焚毁炉都进得心甘情愿。  
这句话赵云澜没说出口。身旁的沈巍牵起他离开这里：“走吧。”  
仿生人的生活真是异常安静，赵云澜模糊记忆中的人声鼎沸已经不存在，所有仿生人遵从程序指令工作生活，没有一丝多余的行为和话语。他俩即使变了装，沈巍也还是带着赵云澜往偏僻处走，仿生人的识别程序不是单纯靠外装变化就能混过去的，沈巍深晓这层事实，所以他们进出建筑物时都挑着人少的消防通道里去。迫不得已经过几个出行的仿生人时故作大方穿行而过，闪过角落后就急匆匆跑起来。他俩就这么曲曲折折、兜兜转转，用比平时多了三倍的时间终于回到九号城中央，并在人造太阳缓缓西沉之时在一条寂静的小巷子里掀起了下水道的井盖。  
赵云澜先下去的，沈巍紧随其后。在他合上井盖时最后看了一眼九号城的天空——电子屏幕在翻转，这个时间的城市要迎来火红的晚霞。  
终于还是要彻底告别九号城，前方是拉扯着他所有感情和占有欲的赵云澜，而九号城，不过是一座孕育了他，但却与他半点关系都没有的冰冷城市。  
九号城于他，再没有任何用处。  
  
6.  
大庆在基站里躲藏了一天一夜，凌晨时分得见基地外长长的公路上由远及近飘来了车灯。它窜出被政府军翻得遍地狼藉的帐篷，跑到风车背阴面爬上去。大庆瑟缩在阴影里，电子眼骨碌碌打转，终于认出来人驾驶的车就是赵云澜开走的小卡车。  
它还是不敢轻举妄动，政府军队为了寻找赵云澜差不多把整个基站都毁了，本来这里就是个几近废弃的供电站，为了维护仿生人的尊严，抓到背叛的罪人，可以毫无顾忌就舍弃掉整座基站。  
车子在基站外停下，赵云澜率先跳出车门，路上沈巍告诉他革职密令下达的同时政府可能就已经往基站来了，赵云澜先于他们的到达离开基站前往九号城，他们搜索不到赵云澜还不知道会对基站里的其他东西做什么，他想了一路，这会儿到达目的地果然就见到了预想中的景象——赵云澜原先在基站低矮的围墙里搭建了三个帐篷，最大的那个是他的卧房，小一点的两个一个充当了沈巍来看望他时使用的书房，一个充当了杂物间，现在除了卧房还好端端在那儿外，书房和杂物间全毁了。政府军扯掉篷布，把所有东西销毁，赵云澜站在一堆边缘还燃着火星的书旁，完全可以想见政府军的武器对准这座基站的样子。不远处的电力房顶还燃着熊熊大火，沈巍脱掉风衣，抽出斩魂刀，在距离电力房几米开外的地方冷漠地一挥刀锋，那刀像是凭空生长出了几十米的长度，冲着墙体极速横切进去，整个屋顶瞬间倾颓倒下散落进沙地里，没多大会儿火就灭了。  
黑猫从风车顶冲下来撞进赵云澜怀里，它张着獠牙喵呜喵呜哼叫着在赵云澜手臂上盘身睡下。“死猫你没事儿吧？我看看你的眼睛。”赵云澜掐着猫嘴迫使大庆抬头，大庆不满意地转动电子眼，冷冰冰的金属球在它眼眶里三百六十度的姿态打了个转，最后停在正面对赵云澜放了道绿光。赵云澜松开手直接把大庆扔出去：“没事儿就别跟我装什么小猫咪，快走！我带不走你，你离开基站往南方去，那里听说可能还有活物，总能找到法子活下去的！”大庆落地后原地蹲下看着他，赵云澜当时把它从草甸上的怪石堆里找出来时已经奄奄一息，机械犬的爪子抠掉它的眼珠子，黑洞洞的眼眶里只留下些腐烂的息肉和干涸的血。它被赵云澜带回基站去，用沈巍带来给赵云澜维护手臂的材料安装了电子眼，变成一只仿生与活物相结合的怪物。三年后的现在赵云澜要赶它走，它喵喵叫着等在那儿，半步都不肯离开。  
赵云澜蹲下身掻了掻它的下巴，大庆低哼着仰起头。“我得离开这儿了，政府军很快会来第二次，我和小巍要往当初人类逃离的方向去，带不走你。大庆，走吧，要活着。”黑猫听懂了赵云澜的话，它站起身，在凌乱的沙地上缓慢迈出去，又一步三回头来看赵云澜，主人丝毫没有后悔的意思，挥着手打发它：“走吧，赶紧走，不要给我添麻烦。”大庆跑了，这次没有再回头，它在沙地里留下一串花朵似的脚印，跳上矮墙，赵云澜还能在黑暗里看到它绿色的眼睛，可是片刻后就再也不见踪迹了。  
这基站里唯一陪伴自己的存在也没了。赵云澜莫名有些失落，他蹲下身拾起被烧了一半的书，不等他翻开，沈巍就握着他的手把书接过去。“没了就没了，不要紧。今晚在基站休息一下，政府的人很快就会找回来，我们没有多少时间。”赵云澜反握住沈巍的手，他有些累，从被雷击穿了手臂后到现在都还没有休息过，这会儿沈巍算是真真正正的让他找回来了，心里稍许放松了些，他意识到电力节能功能自动打开的瞬间，就歪倒在沈巍身上睡了过去。  
  
并没有过去多长时间，赵云澜从休眠状态中苏醒见帐篷里还亮着灯，沈巍正坐在床边充电，他一直攥着赵云澜的脚踝，充电模式下的他暖融融的，令赵云澜觉得自己脚踝像是着了火似的发烫。沈巍闭着眼睛靠着墙，一动不动的他宛如光滑的雕像。赵云澜坐起身子往沈巍的方向前倾，政府军对他俩的销毁危机还没有解除，但在这极度紧张的危险缝隙当中，只要抓到半分钟的放松，赵云澜就对他的沈巍色心突起。  
怪谁呢，还不是怪媳妇儿太漂亮了。赵云澜如是想着就亲了下去，他亲了亲沈巍的眼睛，眼皮在自己嘴唇下颤抖着睁开，还没等沈巍说话，赵云澜火速就吻住了他，把沈巍各种要教育他的话都给塞回了喉咙里，憋得沈巍一个仿生人硬是涨红了脸。赵云澜这么野蛮地在沈巍口腔里游了个遍还不知足，亲完也不离开，用舌尖一点一点地去蹭沈巍薄薄的嘴唇。  
“赵云澜，这什么时候还这么……”赵云澜变本加厉舔他：“这么什么？沈队长你说完别说一半。”——还这么色欲熏心。沈巍说不出口，他在充电，整个人本就发热，赵云澜这么没头没尾地闹一下，他迅速就勃起了，显然闹他的人也发现了这个秘密，所以赵云澜牵着他的手按在自己胯上：“小巍，你看，我也硬了。我想要。”赵云澜以一个艰难的姿势在咬他的喉结，沈巍仰起头，赵云澜的牙齿在喉结上留了浅浅的印子。  
“你三十多天没有操我了，小巍，我想要你操我。”  
沈巍大约是头一次令赵云澜感受到了他在模仿人类的性事上也有温柔的一面，赵云澜侧躺在床上张开腿，让沈巍从身后缓慢插入的时候几乎兴奋到痉挛。他握着抱着自己的沈巍的手，感受到沈巍的那个庞然大物一点点往自己的深处挤，他湿润的穴道三十几天没有得到沈巍的安慰，现在重又迎来这样的高温，便饥渴地缠绕着，要把沈巍往最深处带，最深处是赵云澜滚烫的内核，他有着与众不同的人类感情，与其他仿生人同类毫不相同，他要爱沈巍，他要接纳沈巍，他要包容沈巍，用形似人类的身体，完整地去包裹沈巍。  
身后的操干渐渐野蛮了起来，也不过就是温柔了几分钟，赵云澜险些掉入沈巍带来的错觉陷阱时，就被及时到来的狂热给重新拽了出来。沈巍死死掐着他的腰把自己往里送，巨大的肉茎捅开了他，他无端就想起沈巍的斩魂刀，那把刀原形和普通刀刃无疑，但是只要从沈巍手里挥出去，刀锋便会在虚空中无限增大，斩断一切他想要斩断的东西。——这是沈巍的刀。赵云澜在稀里糊涂里想着，他哼叫着，情欲被沈巍送进来又抽出去，身后粘腻的水声在提醒赵云澜自己被干出水来了，自己的臀肉当中一定已经是黏糊糊一片，白的是击打成的沫子，透明的是他这具仿生机器的创造者给他附加的人类生理机能。附加这种机能做什么？是一早就想到他要让初代仿生人干到下不了地吗？怎么这么有先见之明，人类政府创造他们到底是在追求什么？如今接近于人类的仿生人所带来的祸乱，还是得要人类在自己身上找责任。  
赵云澜就这么乱七八糟的胡思乱想，他被干到惊叫、被干到哭出声音，最后在沈巍的蛮力操干下，身前陡然射出了体液，黏糊糊白花花的玩意儿淋湿他的小腹，还没等他喘过这口气，沈巍把他翻过来，重新插了进去。迷茫间赵云澜感到帐篷里似乎亮堂了起来，灯光的存在感缓慢地弱下去。  
天亮了。  
  
沈巍在被拆毁的杂物间帐篷里搜罗出原先堆放的一些修理材料，赵云澜的手臂没有得到过完好的修复，时不时就得出毛病，他们此趟重新往雪国逃亡的路线山长水远，只能是尽力把能带的都带上。赵云澜从电力房里找出几桶幸存的汽油放到车斗里，把他俩在九号城换装时穿的两套衣裳、从楚恕之家里顺出来的笔记本也全都塞进车里。  
他去电力房后面的山坳里看了，被沈巍斩断的房顶废墟落在里面，火苗烧得一地焦黑，还好那些种子也根本就没有发芽。赵云澜现在确信沈巍是让黑市给骗了，这世上再也没有种子，植物如同曾经存在过的人类般，全都消失了。赵云澜在山坳里逡巡一圈，本来是没有抱任何希望，可当他一时好奇翻走一块墙砖后，却意外地发现了底下露出朵瑟瑟发抖的小花来——是红色的，枝叶齐全，花苞没有完全绽放，孤零零藏在墙砖底下。赵云澜大惊失色，他没见过这种花，也可能在很多年以前见过，只是不记得了。  
基站里忽然传来纷杂的脚步声，沈巍出现在坡上，他拿着斩魂刀在叫赵云澜：“云澜，走！”赵云澜急切地俯身去摘花，那花茎上有刺，扎了他的右手，他转而用左手去摘，这是世界留给他的礼物，花迎着他而来，要走，也得一并带走。  
  
还是迟了半步，政府军已经攻进基站，因为要面对沈巍的极端战斗力，因此仿生人的数量是以上百来计算的。车子停在基站矮墙边，在车子与他两人之间隔了这几百个手持武器的仿生人，他们都长着一样的脸，在人类灭亡后仿生人武装力量的量产无视了外观细节，全都采用了一套模具，他们手里拿的武器，身上的机能，全都分毫不差，唯一不同的是每个仿生人的左手臂上都标着不同的编号。  
“初代仿生人880416号，A级重犯沈巍身份确认。”电子眼扫描过沈巍的全身，紧接着又扫过赵云澜：“三代仿生人900408号，A级重犯身份确认。”雪国时仿生人混战所带来的沉重压迫感再次侵袭赵云澜，当上百把粒子放射线枪口对准他俩时，机械化不带丝毫感情起伏的攻击命令响彻在空荡荡的基站里：“一级攻击指令，原地射杀。指令生效，攻击模式启动。”  
第一道粒子放射线破空而来时，赵云澜下意识抬起了左臂，他在间隙里见到沈巍拔刀，茫茫雪国里白的混杂着红的颜色再次侵袭他的记忆。  
早在人类灭亡那天，就注定了战事要接二连三的找上门来。  
他在刺眼的红光中甩出了长鞭，第一鞭锐利的尖端便毫不留情切断为首的几十个仿生人的手臂。粒子射线的攻击被沈巍的斩魂刀一击拦下，赵云澜凌空跃起飞身而上。  
他没得逃，不能输。  
  
7.  
基站这次是彻底毁了，本就垂危的矮墙被仿生人的粒子射线枪打成了筛子，在漫天尘烟当中成了残垣断壁。赵云澜踢走一个仿生人的脑袋，抖落掉浑身的尘埃坐到土堆上等沈巍收拾战场。这么一场打下来差不多耗了他三分之二电能，幸而今天是个大晴天，能让阳光给他补充补充精力。绝大部分仿生人终结在沈巍的手里，赵云澜不过是做了些边角料的功夫，比如说削了人家的胳膊，砍了人家的腿，而脑袋和机械心脏的断裂外露全是沈巍的杰作，沈巍此时在尽可能的集中这些残骸，最后在漫漫硝烟中点燃了它们。  
赵云澜看着场地中央窜起的黑烟，第一次意识到自己大约真的就再也回不去九号城了，这个世界在渐渐远离他，先是脱离了他的肉体，现在即将脱离他的精神。沈巍回来拉扯他，他站起身把手伸给沈巍——赵云澜还攥着那枝花，就是打斗艰辛，没能保住绽开的那两片花瓣。赵云澜笑嘻嘻地要把花给沈巍：“媳妇儿，你看，还是种出来一株，还好我去后面检查了下，不然就落下它了。送你了。”沈巍收了花，笑着说：“谢谢。”赵云澜不知足：“那你没点表示？”  
前隐秘机动队队长，仿生人最极端战斗力沈巍，生平第一次在光天化日底下凑上前给了赵云澜一个吻。他的本意是蜻蜓点水，可也得到赵云澜的允许，赵云澜按住他的后颈，恶狠狠把舌头顶进沈巍的嘴巴里。  
谁知道硝烟当中的吻是什么味道的，可能如不知名的花似的，藏着一点点香气。  
  
他俩又如三年前一般踏上了去往雪国的漫漫长途。他们从黄沙与草甸相间的基站出发，绕过十几公里外嶙峋的怪石群，车子在乱石上颠簸，赵云澜蜷缩在车后座里翻看那本记录了初代仿生人制作细节的笔记本，他知道初代仿生人是智能技术开始的第一步，沈巍是独一无二的成功体，他身上许多顶尖的设计方案都没有保存下来，弥足珍贵，所以政府才舍不得放弃沈巍。  
这本笔记本的主人字很工整，沈巍的人体构造图画得一丝不苟，不单标注出了每个部位的名称和功能，甚至还不忘记录上设计理念。于是赵云澜在里面发现许多沈巍身上还不为自己所知的机能，比如说他的眼睛可以直接透过衣物看到对方内部的裸体——“沈巍！你这么衣冠禽兽啊？”车子刚好在转急弯，沈巍没搞明白赵云澜在说什么，一时不察踩了脚油门，车子漂移过弯把赵云澜从左边甩到了右边，脑袋撞到车窗上砰一声响。“哎哟喂！”沈巍吓坏了，连忙把车停在路边去检查赵云澜撞哪儿了。赵云澜躲开沈巍的手，把笔记本摊开：“宝贝儿，你该不会每次看我，其实，都看的是我的裸体吧？”他边说还边装模作样舔嘴唇，沈巍又脸红了，一个仿生人居然会脸红，也是妙得不可思议。沈巍害羞着辩解：“我，我没有用过这个功能！”说着还要去抢赵云澜手里的笔记本，赵云澜偷来的宝贝哪儿可能轻易让沈巍抢走，他躲闪着不让沈巍抢，还非要指着沈巍这个奇妙的视觉功能不停在说荤话，说得沈巍面红耳赤，脖子根都红透了。沈巍整个人几乎要从驾驶座里翻过来，赵云澜两条腿支棱在椅背上阻挡沈巍的进攻，双手高举过头捧着笔记本，嘴里嘻嘻哈哈没个正形，还没等沈巍怒而奋起，赵云澜手里的笔记本当中突然飘下张东西来摇摇晃晃落在了眼睛上。  
沈巍停了动作，赵云澜从眼睛上取下那张东西，见是张照片。沈巍突然僵了下，他坐回驾驶座重新发动车子，赵云澜的视线停留在照片上面——一张夹在沈巍制造笔记里的黑白合影，上面自然有沈巍的身影，他穿着机动队作战服坐在最中央，左边对着镜头笑的是一个娃娃脸的小青年，右边对着镜头比V的，是赵云澜的脸。  
赵云澜现在知道了这本笔记本的主人是谁，那个在镜头前笑着的小年轻是个人类，他的脸曾出现在楚恕之家的书桌上——郭长城，前政府机密研究室成员，死于与二代仿生人机动队队员楚恕之外逃的路上，楚恕之说这个孩子是从悬崖上掉下去的，人类政府禁止人类与仿生人发生感情，他俩在外逃的路上被人类政府派出的仿生人追杀，楚恕之没能护住他。  
这些都发生在第三代仿生人诞生之前，赵云澜从来没见过郭长城，毕竟这个人类在他出生以前就死了，死得什么都不剩，尸体都捞不回来。而被沈巍救下的上了销毁名单的楚恕之，年复一年躲在黑市那个破烂的棚屋里，桌上摆着郭长城的照片，书堆里藏着郭长城的笔记本，他在每天醒来后漫长的身体复苏里，对郭长城的思念与日俱增。  
这些故事都是赵云澜先前就听沈巍讲过的，他们从雪国回来后，沈巍为了弥补他的记忆空白，给他断断续续讲了些仿若与赵云澜不相干的故事，讲得不算多，都没什么细节，就是平铺直叙的完成了梗概的描述。赵云澜也曾经奇怪过沈巍为什么不给他修补他们两个人相关的记忆，而是讲些旁人的故事，但一想到这些旁人的故事也与没有受损前的自己息息相关，便大致明白了些沈巍的意思。海岸线的公路笔直漫长，车子平稳地开在路上，赵云澜从斜后方看沈巍的后脑勺，在操作方向盘的手衣袖滑落，露出沈巍左手臂上的编号：880416，赵云澜下意识又去看自己左手的编号，这个编号是回到九号城后私下让楚恕之重新打上去的，原先的手臂编号不是这个。赵云澜对重打编号这个行为从来都没有产生过怀疑，但他今天却突然想明白了也许这条手臂根本不是来自于雪国里的那堆残骸。  
“你改造了我，在雪国时你开了我的胸腔不是为了检查损坏，是为了把我的机械心脏和手臂一样放到900408号的身上来。”  
车子最终停在公路入海口的拐弯处，油表指针已经下落至红线以下，沈巍得给车子加油。他搬下车斗里的油桶，打开油箱，用一根软长的胶管加油。他握着管口倚靠在车上看海又看赵云澜，赵云澜很轻松，他又猜中了一层无关紧要的秘密，900408到底是谁一点都不重要，他知道自己还是赵云澜就足够了。  
“你受损太严重，不单是记忆芯片无法修补，身体也被肢解，我复原不了，只拿回你的手臂和心脏。你关于雪国的记忆里有900408号的记忆残留。”  
“我在机密研究室里任职过吗？”  
“是。”  
赵云澜不记得沈巍是怎么拆900408的身体的，他当时肯定躺在一旁看着，雪国里没有任何一具仿生人的身体是完整的，沈巍尽力寻找到了最为完整的900408号，然后开始慢慢的、一点一点的把赵云澜的程序加载上去。沈巍要他活下去，不管是人类，还是仿生人，沈巍什么都不要，只要赵云澜，所以他拼尽全力要让赵云澜苏醒过来，以至于在最后时，在赵云澜终于睁开眼时，他像只委屈的动物一样哭了，眼泪低落在复生的赵云澜的颈窝里，在天寒地冻的雪国结成了冰。  
茫茫的海岸线上海浪不停翻腾，时间接近傍晚，那些拍打在岸上的海浪落进他们眼里成了黑色的线条。线条在昏黄的天幕底下慢慢集结在一处，不过刹那就从曲线成了直线，粒子射线从这条直线当中发射，直冲着沈巍而来。油快加满了，沈巍没松手，赵云澜的鞭子比火红的粒子射线快，他只近距离往空气中抽了一下，射线就脱离轨道射偏在公路上，瞬间熊熊的火龙就沿着公路烧开成了火海。  
赵云澜眯眼打量朝着他们飞速赶来的政府军，此次数量较之基站时更为庞大，且行军迅速，不过半天时间就已经追了上来。油加满了，沈巍把还剩一点残留的油桶扔下堤坝，赵云澜身上带着从基站仿生人残骸里摸来的枪，油桶刚滚到中间，赵云澜一枪打穿铁皮，接二连三的爆炸从油桶蔓延到第一个仿生人身上，又牵连了第二、第三个，很快走在最前面的仿生人就尽数化为了火海。  
车子重启发动，前面还有至少四天的路程在等待他们。而面对步步紧逼的仿生人军队，他们不知道还能挡掉多少波。沈巍握住赵云澜的手，他不慌张，一如赵云澜所想，不论生死，只要赵云澜和他在一起，他就什么都无所谓。  
赵云澜，别怕。  
  
8.  
三年前从雪国踏上回九号城的路途时，远比如今艰难。沈巍电力耗尽，连天的大雪天里只有极微弱的阳光，那点太阳能带来的电量几乎支撑不了他走出一百米，他俩在峡谷口等了七天，就在等天晴的一日。赵云澜在尝试习惯左手臂，他坐在洞口迎着漫天风雪不停抬手又放下，外露的银色金属与他格格不入，球状关节上都是裸露的电线，他甚至怀疑这条手臂过不了几天就会报废。失去电力支撑的沈巍躺在地上，现在的残余电力仅仅能够让他维持说话的功能，抬起手指都办不到。  
“小巍！手臂上的编号没了，回去得找老楚给补上。”“好。”“人类政府净想着雪国几乎不出太阳，能对仿生人造成制约，就没想过你这个带队也是仿生人，什么狗屁策略！”沈巍没答话，他很累。赵云澜啰里啰嗦的说了半晌，最后也说累了，蜷缩在沈巍身边躺下，他很冷，新代仿生人的冷热感知功能在这会儿成了累赘，他侧身抱住沈巍，把脸埋在沈巍肩颈处试图取暖，可是沈巍也是冷的，甚至于比他还冷。  
赵云澜喃喃自语：“仿生人不也是人类来的，爱欲嗔痴，我们和人类没有差别。”  
沈巍想到自己，他盯着山洞顶上一块黑色的钟乳石，这是雪国的利刃，在钻他的心。  
“对，没有区别。”  
  
三天半以后车子在雪国峡谷口报废，这次油彻底耗尽了，车斗里的储备油也所剩无几。他俩弃车逃亡，仿生人军队距离他们不过咫尺的距离，粒子射线不间断扫射过来，都被沈巍一一挡下。天气正在慢慢阴沉下去，赵云澜踩着积雪艰难地往山坡上跑时，预感到大雪又要来了。沈巍就跟在他身后，粒子射线烧穿了一棵雪松，庞然大物倒下来被沈巍凌空劈成了两段。  
“小巍，你电量还剩多少？又要下雪了。”再强大也双拳难敌四手，沈巍的手臂被粒子射线划破正在汩汩流淌着血液，他撕下衣襟一块布料来咬牙扎住了血口。高耗能的机体让电量在源源不断从他身体里流逝，赵云澜的担心不是没有理由的，这一路来他们挡掉了无数波攻击，而政府军还在源源不断的增援，雪国是唯一能够制约仿生人的地方，纵使他俩也会被雪国削弱战斗力，但总比其他地方要多添些希望。“没关系，在天阴前，解决他们。”  
哪有说的那么容易，扑向前的第一波仿生人被他俩斩断头颅打进雪堆里，可是后面的力量不留间隙迅速补充。山坡上的雪松被焚毁大半，皑皑的白雪也在被融化，等跑到三年前驻扎的营地时，赵云澜的左手已经又被打穿了，可笑的是与基站的点击留下的洞口位置一模一样，烧焦的边缘闪着火星子，好在运气不错，没打中主线路，不至于让这只手顷刻变成废物。  
雪已经断断续续在下了，并没有如沈巍所设想那样在太阳彻底消失前解决完这些仿生人。人造血浆顺着来路喷溅一地，从峡谷到山坡，再从山坡到平地，赵云澜回头去看时只见到这些洒在白雪上的红浆宛如画笔，勾出了一副残忍又痛苦的出逃地图。  
沈巍的电量在发出报警提示，他身上被射出了三道贯穿伤，胸口、腹部和胯部。他是成百上千个仿生人的首要目标，赵云澜的威胁力不过只是他的几十分之一，只要成功射杀沈巍，余下一个赵云澜根本就不可能扛得住这么多仿生人的攻击。当年屠杀出逃军队也耗费了沈巍不小的力气，更何谈如今这么庞大的数量——他们像是铺天盖地的蝗虫，像是密密麻麻的黑色潮水翻涌席卷而来。  
他俩站在雪松林外的风口下，鹅毛大的雪如刀片般砸在他俩身上。赵云澜看着沈巍身上大大小小的破处，知道此次逃亡可能要到终点了。沈巍抚过胸口最大的贯穿伤，他的机械心脏受损，一些重要的零件也被粒子射线烧坏，而眼前是最后一波已到达雪国的仿生军队，赵云澜没有受到太严重的损伤，但是手里的鞭子也被烧断了。  
“赵云澜，往林子深处走。雪国的天气环境制约，他们不会有你走得远的。”沈巍的眼睛都是红的，他这样的一个冷冰冰的仿生人，不单是能生出感情与爱欲，还会如他的制造者一样红着眼睛说话，眼泪和痛苦如出一辙，在再无力反抗的困境前恶狠狠地捅穿了他。赵云澜摸他的脸，伸手穿过沈巍胸口的贯穿伤，往里面去摩挲到了被烧掉了一半，仅余的那半颗机械心脏——赵云澜捧住了它。  
“小巍，你别怕，我知道你想要的一切。我不往前走，死，我们也死在一起。”  
沈巍瞪着血红的眼睛，最后这波仿生人已经近在咫尺。他咬牙用尽最后一点力气将斩魂刀挥出去，像是在基站劈断屋顶一样，刀锋在虚空中被无限倍放大，排列得绵长如海岸线的仿生人军队全部暴露在刀锋正面，砍瓜切菜一样，全部被拦腰斩断了。  
这是最后一批，太阳被遮天蔽日的大雪完全遮盖时，沈巍倒在了雪里。  
  
沈巍起不来，雪下了整个傍晚，等到入夜时放晴，有月光从雪松枝叶间落下来晒在他俩身上。初代仿生人有一切使用光能充电的设计，月光不够强烈，也应当足够沈巍补充出能够行走的电量来。赵云澜从节能模式中悠悠转醒，沈巍躺在旁边睁着两眼，他一动不动，嘴唇翕动了两下却没有发出任何声音。  
“小巍，能动吗？起来我们该走了。”沈巍没有回答，只用一双惊恐慌乱的眼睛注视着他，赵云澜心里咯噔一声，彷如巨石坠入深渊。他撩起沈巍的衣裳，从腹部破开的贯穿当中去检查沈巍的状况，却发现沈巍的电量没有耗尽，还剩百分之十左右的余量，并且在月光下慢慢的恢复着。可是沈巍动不了，说不了话，连眨眼的功能都没有，那双眼睛在无助地看着赵云澜。  
胸口的伤，是胸口的伤出了问题。仿生人政府给武装力量配备的粒子射线枪杀伤力极大，但凡被射中了，那零件一定会遭遇大面积崩坏。赵云澜手忙脚乱打开了沈巍的胸腔——机械心脏如同他之前抚摸时那样被烧毁了一半，余下的部分边缘呈现焦黑色挂在主板前方，他小心翼翼拨开它去检视主板，主板边缘完好，但是最中央的地方已经被彻底烧坏，所有线路集成中心都在上面，所以沈巍才被剥夺了行动能力。  
“小问题，小巍你别怕，我给你换上。我拆我的给你换上。”  
赵云澜手忙脚乱的脱衣服，他在雪地里一寸寸暴露自己的身体，雪国的寒冷侵袭他每一个毛孔，以至于他握起斩魂刀的手都是颤抖的——他要用斩魂刀剖开自己的胸腔，拆下主板给沈巍换上。  
沈巍的眼睛里已经没有无助了，只剩下莫名的惊恐。他眼睁睁看着刀尖抵上赵云澜的胸口正中央，利刃按下去时能够听见血液迸溅的声音。  
他怕极了，从他在地下实验室里诞生，到在雪国屠杀幸存人类与仿生人这么多年的岁月里，他都没有怕过。  
在今天面对着划开自己胸膛的赵云澜，他害怕了。  
  
雪国事件给赵云澜带来的损害使他彻底忘记了自己是如何与沈巍相爱的。  
黑白照片上他站在赵云澜的右边，那会儿还很高兴，他供职在机密研究室里，不单认识郭长城，还爱上了沈巍。但时间远不如沈巍所说的那样短暂，二代仿生人诞生到人类灭亡不过短短数年时间，他和沈巍的爱恋孕育自更加早的过去。  
但他的记忆被雪国彻底销毁了，始作俑者沈巍在带着仅剩的人类出逃前，就计划好了所有的一切，他为了保住赵云澜这个仅存的生命体，篡改了赵云澜所有的记忆，改造了赵云澜能够改造的部分。  
他不敢告诉赵云澜这所有的真相，却没有想到隐瞒的结局是眼睁睁看着赵云澜剖开了自己。  
  
血像潮水一样落到雪里，赵云澜在撕裂般的剧烈疼痛里陡然想起了当年沈巍斩断人类头颅时，溅到自己脚下的那片红色。可这个念头只存在了瞬间，他没有想那么多，他急于救他的沈巍，他要沈巍活，所以在这念头转瞬消失后，他承受着剧烈的疼痛将手伸进了自己的胸腔。  
赵云澜在不久之前抚摸了沈巍的心脏，那心脏是金属做的，冷硬的银色、干滑的表面。仿生人体内是冷的，没有温度。  
可现在他的手触及到了一片温热，他试探性的握住了自己的心脏——一颗柔软的、剧烈跳动的心脏落进他的掌心里。  
赵云澜在惊恐万分里看向沈巍，沈巍动不了，说不了话，只拿眼睛看他，那眼睛造得漂亮极了，琥珀色的瞳孔和浓密的睫毛，眼泪从里面涌出来，滑过眼尾，落进鬓角中。  
  
楚恕之带着郭长城出逃时，沈巍也曾想带着自己的造物主出逃。  
可是赵云澜舍不得九号城，他放不下人类。  
  
赵云澜带着满身鲜血俯下身去吻沈巍的眼睛。  
他从沈巍的风衣外套里取出那朵不知名的花，在连番的激战中，花朵已经被蹂躏得不成样子了。他满手鲜血将花放进沈巍胸口的贯穿伤里，把花留在了被打穿的主板中央。那花是红色的，藏进沈巍冷冰冰的金属构造里，一如沈巍热烈起伏的爱意。  
他没有主板可以换给沈巍，九号城中灭亡的人类是他逃无可逃的未来。  
  
“别怕，小巍。我爱你，别怕。”

我曾打开你的胸腔，想要剥夺掉所有会拆散我们的秘密。  
可是这颗柔软的心泡在温热的鲜血当中，它热烈的跳动着，赤裸裸地爱着我。  
我舍不得。  
  
赵云澜，我舍不得。  
所以现在，才要在再也不能言语的永恒长生里。  
面对你的死亡。  
  
-完-  



End file.
